Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Observer
by Phantom8
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you had an Immortal even more powerful then voldamort himself at hogwarts for a year. Well, Harry, Ron, Herminone, Draco, Lucius, and Snape find out!
1. Being Called to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Observer  
Fanfic.net  
Written by: Stephanie May  
  
Chapter 1  
Being Called to Hogwarts  
  
Soon, Voldamort will be no more!  
  
An owl was sent out a few days ago, a snow owl a lot like Hedwig. It went to Scotland to deliver a letter to a good friend of Dumbledore. As the owl flew through a crystal stained glass window and perched itself on the back of a decretive soft oak chair, the Owl hooted once to get some attention while dropping the letter. A young lady in her 20's with long blond hair and a sword at her side, as she wore all black and looked like a fighter of some kind Conner was her name. She walked up to the owl looked at the letter on the soft red fabric chair she picked it up and opened it to see that it was from Albus Dumbledore. It read:  
  
Dear Conner  
I would like to invite you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. None of the other teachers know about me asking you to come to Hogwarts. But in this most dangerous time we need someone to protect our school and our students. If you would take up this task it would be a great deal lifted Off our shoulders.  
I need a quick answer to allow time for us to get ready for you.  
  
Conner just stared at the letter for a moment and then up at the white owl looking at her. And she grabbed her pen on her table next to her and wrote back to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore  
I will agree to come and protect your students, I just need to know a few things but you can fill me in when I get to Hogwarts.  
Your friend   
Conner K. MacLeod  
  
Conner held the letter in her hands out to the owl as the owl grabbed it, it flew off back to hogwarts. All Conner did was smile and shake her had slowly as if to think this was funny in some way. She knew there was only 2 more weeks until the school year started. She walked out of the room and down the stairs of her castle-like house. She grabbed her coat to match her outfit of all black with a silver and black sword. She made her way outside to the barn. Where she opened the stall door and saw a huge 17 hand dark smoke black Stallion with a white face and tall white stocking, he was also equipped with a long gold horn coming out of its forehead, he was a unicorn, and his name was Alliance. Alliance turned around to face Conner and put its ears forward as Conner told it: "Were going to Diagon Alley".  
  
As they days wore on Conner found her self surrounded by many witches and wizards. She knew they were staring at her watching her every move. They must have known Conner was not human why else would the look at her they way they are. As she walked down Diagon Alley with the cold stones under her feet and the sounds of children surrounding her. There were only a few days before all the kids left for hogwarts. Diagon Alley was more crowded then ever. Conner walked up and down the alley all day.   
At one point she met 3 kids, one with dark hair, glasses that was walking next to another kid with red hair and a girl with long curled red hair. When they saw Conner in "Florish & Blots", they knew she was out of place and went over and introduced themselves. As they showed Conner around the day was getting late and they had to leave telling Conner they would see her again later. When the day started to calm down and the alley was not as crowded. Conner thought she would take Alliance for a ride down the cobble stone alleys and back. Conner got on Alliance and made her way down to "Gringotts Bank". On her way back up the alley she noticed a man with bleach blond hair walk in front of her, while her horse was at a slow canter she thought to herself "It is not safe enough to keep walking". When he got right in front of Alliance he looked up at Conner. Alliance slammed on his breaks from a fast trot, and reared up in the air in front of this man. When Alliance calmed down all Conner could do was glare at this man.   
  
As Conner got back to the stabling area she put Alliance away in his small wood stall covered with straw on the ground and went to bed thinking about that man as he did not know who he was but he looked at her as if he recognized her.  
  
The next few days went by fast as Diagon Alley was not so crowded anymore. When the time came to hitch a ride on the Hogwarts Express, Conner obviously knew she could not waltz right into the train station and walk to platform 9-3/4 with no one noticing. Conner knew of a back way to get into the platform with out bringing any attention to herself. As she led Alliance though the back of the train station and over the tracks she walked right into a wall that led to the far side of platform 9-3/4.  
  
As she put Alliance in the stock cart for the trip, she walked up to the seating car and walked into one of the rooms that had one window and red fabric seats that could seat 6 people if need be. She sat down to get comfortable for the trip. As she did, she was joined about 10 minutes later, by 3 other people. The same tall Bleach blond guy she saw in Diagon Alley. Holding is walking cane with a silver snake head on top of it. He sat across from Conner as a younger almost look a like of that other man came in. It had to be his son or some kind of family member. The last man to walk in the cabin was as tall as the first but with shoulder length pitch black hair. He had a look to him that could scare the skin off of anything.   
  
As they all sat down Conner keep her cool and just watched as the train left the station. As the Dark haired man next to her spoke out to her.   
  
Snape:I hope you don't mind us sitting here!   
  
Conner looked around at him and said:   
  
Conner:Not at all!  
  
As the dark haired man looked at Conner, Conner looked and smiled at everyone as he jumped forward to say:  
  
Snape:My name is Severus Snape; this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy.  
  
Conner leaned forward to shake their hands starting with Lucius as he was very apprehensive. When she got to Snape she said to them  
  
Conner:My name is Conner Krueger MacLeod.  
  
Lucius seemed to be intrigued now knowing her name.  
  
Lucius:And what is you purpose for going to Hogwarts.  
  
Conner just smiled at him. As she hesitated to answer the question she finally did.  
  
Conner:I have been asked to come to Hogwarts on an unknown basis.  
  
Lucius had a turned up eye brow as if to be intrigued once more. No one said anything for most of the trip. About 4 hours into the trip some kids came walking by and saw Conner. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione. They met Conner once before in Diagon Alley. Harry stopped and noticed her and said:  
  
Harry: Conner I didn't know you where coming to Hogwarts with us!  
  
Conner smiled as Snape whipped around and saw Potter standing there he said in an evil voice.  
  
Snape: Meddling into other peoples' business again are you Potter?  
  
Conner looked at Snape in a harsh way. Then looked at Harry, as he smiled at Conner.  
  
Conner: Yeah I'll be there all year. It's good to see you again.  
Conner stood up grabbing into her jacket as she got ready to pull something out of her jacket she said   
- I got this for you Harry.   
Handing him a silver medallion   
- It's to protect you and your friends.  
  
Harry looked at the gift in an amazing way. It was a circle medallion with a dragon in the middle of it with its wings spread out wide.  
  
Harry: Wow! I don't know what to say but thank you!  
  
Draco jumped in with an obnoxious comment  
  
Draco: Give it up Potter; it's only a stupid medallion. It won't do anything for you.  
  
Conner glared at Draco.  
  
Conner: I take it you don't know what I am, do you?   
Draco kind of shook his head to say no   
- I'm a Tristain, an immortal. That Medallion was created by me over 4,000 years ago to give to the one person that I see fit to protect.  
  
Harry held the medallion in the palm of his hand as Conner lifted her finger and the medallion rose out of Harry's hand and into the air. As it spun around faster and faster it finally burst in to a bright white light and a small dragon appeared from it about the size of a basketball. The Dragon was a copper gold color and had 1 small horn on its nose and 2 big crystal blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul. It flew to Harry's hand and climbed up to his shoulder and it perched itself there everyone else had the look of amazement upon there faces.  
  
Conner: You take care of him Harry. And he will protect you with his life  
  
As Harry, Ron and Herminone walked away Snape glared at Conner still not sure what to make of her.  
  
Snape: You know we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.  
  
Conner looked over at him and lightly laughed at him.  
  
Conner: That's your rule not mine. I use my powers when I see fit.  
As Conner looked at the 3 of them she said in a light tone   
- I can see we will all get a long just fine.  
  
As she smiled the train was slowing to a stop. Once she got off the train she gathered up Alliance and got on his back. Draco, Lucius, and Snape all looked at her on this large unicorn. She smiled and tipped her head to them. As she took off up the hill to the castle known as Hogwarts! 


	2. Settleing In

Chapter 2  
Settling In  
  
As Conner got up to the front of the castle, the carriages where just arriving to drop off the kids. Conner had to take Alliance to the back of Hogwarts where the stables were. As she got back there she noticed little things walking around untacking the horses. The place was well  
lite and had large 16x16 stalls with straw for bedding. One of the little things walked up to Conner and bowed as he said:  
  
Dobby: Hello, My name is Dobby! I will be the one taking care of your horse.  
  
As Dobby reached up for the reins the horse backed away a step. Conner got off and pats Alliance on his neck. As she looked down at Dobby she handed him the leather reins she said to him.  
  
Conner: His name is Alliance, he's a unicorn. Just be careful as he is a little testy around new people.  
  
Dobby: Of course, he will be in good hands so you will have nothing to worry about.  
  
Conner knew full well Alliance could take off and Dobby would be flying in the wind while holding onto his reins. She just let it be, and hoped Alliance would not act up.  
  
As Conner walked up stairs to the dining hall she stopped many times to see everything around here and just to take in the strange and freaky art on the stone walls. As she got closer to the dining hall, a man crept out from behind a wall holding a cat. Conner went for her sword, but did not pull it out as he saw who it was before she had to.   
  
The man was holding a brown striped color cat with red eyes. The man looked like a bum with ragged clothes, string hair and missing teeth.   
  
Filtch: And what are you doing out wondering the halls?  
  
Conner was not sure what to say, all she did was pass by him and glare in her mind she said "your lucky I didn't pull my sword on you" Filtch just snapped his head around to look at her then he walked off.  
  
She finally got to the dining hall, she could hear all the kids in the hall talking and eating. Conner walked in pushing both the large wooden doors open as she walked down between the Gryffendor and Hufflepuff tables. All the kids were silent as she walked down the row, she saw Harry had the dragon with him that she gave him. As she made it to the front table where Dumbledore stood up.  
  
Dumbledore: I am glad you could make it Conner.  
Conner nodded her head  
- Everyone this year will be much different then all the other years here at Hogwarts. As this year we are having an observer here, to help any of you that might need catching up in some of your classes. Her name is Conner and she is a Tristan not a human like us, if you want to know more about Conner you can ask her on your free time. Now Conner this is a question for you, would you like to be sorted into a school house or to sit up here with the teachers?  
  
Conner would love to be sorted but she knew that was not possible.  
  
Conner: Out of respect and fun I would love to be sorted, but because I am not human it is not possible as your sorting hat can not read my mind nor understand my personality, so I will have to sadly decline the offer.  
  
Dumbledore: Then as an Observer you may sit up here with the teachers.  
  
Snape glared with disrespect and said in a most forward voice  
  
Snape: Why does an Observer need a sword or any weapons for that matter?  
  
Dumbledore looked over and was getting ready to speak until Conner did.  
  
Conner: If I ever had to use my powers for any reason, they could seriously hurt someone as they are much, much more powerful then yours.  
  
Snape: Without proper experience your powers could not do anything to any of us.  
  
Conner walked forward a few steps  
  
Conner: Don't - test - me!  
  
Dumbledore smirked and tried not to laugh, Harry and Ron could not help themselves they were smirking under their breathes and trying to keep it quiet. Conner turned to Dumbledore and nodded her head as she turned around and walked out of the dining hall. As she did she turned the first corner and ran into none other then Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius: Ah, Conner I take it you introduced yourself to all the students, we shall see how long you last here.  
  
Conner smiled at him and said:  
  
Conner: For such a proud looking man, you sure don't have much of anything good to say.  
  
Conner walked on by as Lucius was left standing there. Conner walked to a outside hall to look at the stars. She leaned up against a pillar right when she did; she heard a voice behind her say:  
  
Dumbledore: I thought you might have a little more control then that, Conner.  
  
Conner smiled and keep leaning against the poll then she said:  
  
Conner: I'm not known for my control. But I can try if that would please you!  
  
Dumbledore smirked and Conner took that as a yes.   
  
Dumbledore: Unless you would like to stay the night out here, I will show you to your room.  
  
Conner turned around and held out her hand in front of her as if to tell him show me the way. Dumbledore walked her down many halls and up what seemed like millions of stairs. When they finally got to the front of a painting of trees Dumbledore stood there looking around at all the other paintings but yet still standing in front of the one. At one point Dumbledore called out  
  
Dumbledore: Gill, Gill, where did you go!  
  
Conner looked at him as if he was insane in many ways.  
  
Conner: Who are you talking to?  
  
Dumbledore: I am looking for Gill he will be your door keeper.  
  
Conner: Dumbledore I hate to break it to you but there is no one there.  
  
Dumbledore looked back at Conner and smiled  
  
Dumbledore: I know, but he is supposed to be here.  
Dumbledore yelled out again for Gill.  
- Gill get over here now!  
  
A moment later a small dragon with a knight chasing him came running across some paintings. As he ran across the painting in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore yelled out at him.  
  
Dumbledore: Gill, stop - right - there!  
  
The knight stopped his horse and turned around and came back into the painting in front of Dumbledore.  
  
Gill: What can I do for you sir!  
  
Dumbledore: You and Sir Cadogan don't know when to behave do you? I want you to be Conner's door keeper; the password is "lorex"  
  
As the door swung open Dumbledore offered Conner to walk in first. As she did, Dumbledore followed right behind her.   
  
Dumbledore: This will be your room. No one can go in or out with out your permission or your password. Will you need anything else at this time?  
  
Conner looked back at Dumbledore and smiled and said:  
  
Conner: I will be just fine. This is perfect. Thank you Dumbledore.  
  
As Dumbledore left, Conner looked around the room that had stone wall with book shelves with old books on them, and a desk next to the window that looked out to the Quidditch field and the dark forest. Conner got ready for bed. As she lay on her bed, she waited for the next day to come. 


	3. Sent to Dumbledores Office

Chapter 3  
Sent to Dumbledore's Office  
  
As Conner awoke to the sounds of kids playing in the yard her eyes hurt as she did not fall asleep until just a few hours before. When she finally woke up she made her way down to the dinning hall, on her way she ran in to Harry  
  
Harry: Hey Conner, were going outside to practice our quidditch game. You want to come?  
  
Conner kindly held up her hand   
  
Conner: I will unwillingly have to decline as I am to meet with Dumbledore in a few moments, maybe if I have time afterwards I will come by to watch. If that's OK with you?  
  
Harry lite up with joy  
  
Harry: Of course it is.  
  
Harry's friends were begging him to get going so when Harry took off Conner made her way back toward the dinning hall. And once again she was stopped by none other then Snape. As he stood in front of her towering over her. Conner was only 6 foot tall, Snape had to be at   
least 6' 6."  
  
Snape: The Headmaster wants to see you in his office.  
  
Conner: That's where I'm heading!  
  
Conner tried to make her way around Snape but he stopped her by stepping in front of her.  
  
Snape: Good!  
  
As Snape glared down at her as she walked around him and headed to Dumbledore's office. You could see Snape had a satisfied smile on his face; he was finally able to tell Conner what to do.Conner knew Snape was not a fan of heir's nor did she care. She was sent to protect the kids and that's all that really mattered to her at this point in time.  
  
When Conner got to the stair case of Dumbledore's office she knew she needed a password. She closed her eyes thinking of what it could be, her mind stopped at a single phase "grounds-keep." When she said it the stair case started to move. When she got up to Dumbledore office she did not hear anything from behind the door. She slowly opened the door and walked in.  
  
When she started looking around she glanced at one of the pictures on his wall that had a wizard on it that Conner knew very well, Gandalf the Gray from Middle Earth. As she keeps looking around her herd Dumbledore behind her he did not say anything he just stood there.  
  
Conner: I take it this is not a social call.  
  
Conner turned around and glanced back at him, he was neither smiling nor being his normal cheerful self. Conner was not sure if she should say anything but her looks said it all.  
  
Dumbledore: I have gotten a Complaint from Lucius Malfoy saying you are very disrupting and that you threatened him. I don't know if this is true but if it is I have to do something about it.  
  
Conner: I did make a comment about his words being bigger then him if that's what he's talking about. But other then that I said nothing to him to be disrespectful.  
  
Dumbledore: I know! I will ignore it this time and hope he keeps to himself.  
Conner smiled knowing full well that Dumbledore did not by any manes want to get rid of her.   
- On another matter, I saw you made friends with our young Harry Potter!  
  
Conner: Yes!  
  
Dumbledore: He is the one that Voldamort is after, if you could -- keep close to him, that would be a great help to us.  
  
Conner: Of Course! He is at Quidditch Practice right now!  
  
Dumbledore: Then when we are done her go to him ----  
  
Lucius walked in and with a snap of his voice he barked out to Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius: Ah, Good I hope you give her a good punishment for what she did.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Conner and nodded his head for her to leave as she started to walk out Lucius stopped her with putting his cane in front of her chest.  
  
Lucius: I told you, you wouldn't last; Now go back to the hell hole you came from.  
  
With that Conner lost it. She grabbed Lucius' hand that held the cane and flipped him over onto his back.  
  
Dumbledore: Conner! Please go.  
  
Conner looked back at Dumbledore and walked out of the office. As Dumbledore walked up next to Lucius still lying flat on his back, Dumbledore leaned over and asked him.  
  
Dumbledore: Are you all right Lucius?  
  
Lucius just lying there looking as if he was in pain.  
  
Lucius: I'm just peachy. 


	4. Saving Draco

Chapter 4  
Saving Draco  
  
Conner made her way down to the quidditch field as she did, she notice that Harry was no where to be seen. She looked all over the field, she saw Draco and the other teams, but no Harry. When she got up into the stands of the field she looked around them. She was starting to get nervous thinking she lost him already. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she sinced who it was. And she smiled!  
  
Conner: Yes Harry!  
  
Harry: How'd you know it was me?  
  
Conner turned around to face him.  
  
Conner: I have eyes in the back of my head.  
  
Harry: REALLY!  
  
Conner started laughing.  
  
Conner: No not really, I just knew it was you. Why aren't you up there with the rest of them?  
  
Harry: Malfoy!  
Conner was not sure what he meant by that.  
- Draco, he has had it out for me ever since I came Hogwarts. I left the field willingly, to get away from him.  
  
Conner smiled  
  
Conner: At least you know control, which is something I need to learn.  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
Harry: I'm heading inside do you want to come?  
  
Conner: Lead the way!  
  
For the next few days Conner and Harry were becoming pretty good friends always helping each other. Lucius and Draco were starting to calm down about Conner being at Hogwarts but Snape was his normal charming self toward Conner ever time they passed in the hall. When winter finally showed up Conner knew she wanted to take Alliance for a ride as he has not been out in a long time.  
Conner made her way down to the stables she walked around to Alliance's stall and saw dobby was there in Alliances stall on a tall ladder brushing Alliance and talking to him softly. Conner could not help but smile, she knew Alliance was not a easy one to get a long with, but to see such a small thing like dobby able to do it, was pretty funny. As she stood in the door way of the stall Conner said to Alliance:  
  
Conner: Are you ready to go for a run!  
  
Alliance perked up his ears and Dobby turned around to look at Conner.  
  
Dobby: He is all ready would you like me to tack him up?  
  
Conner looked at dobby with a smile.  
  
Conner: No I think I can manage if you can just bring the stuff to me.  
  
Dobby bowed and ran off to the tack room. As Conner walked in she stroked Alliance on the neck and gave him some treats she had left over from lunch. Dobby came running back in the stall and held up the saddle and bridle. Conner finished tacking him up and they ran out of   
the stable and went right into the Dark Forest.   
They got to a large waterfall and stopped just to take in the beauty when she herd a voice behind her.  
  
Lucius: Gorgeous isn't it?  
Conner looked over to see it was Lucius; she didn't want to talk to him but stayed anyway.  
- Let's start over, I never meant to be so rude to you.  
  
Conner started laughing as if to say "whatever" in the back of her mind.  
  
Conner: You were so set in ways, that you wanted me out of hogwarts. Now you want to start over?  
  
Lucius: It's true I do!  
  
Conner: Ok where's Lucius what did you do with him.  
  
Lucius started to smirk.  
  
Lucius: I have been watching you the past few months and noticed that you aren't leaving, so I know either I will have to get you kicked out or live with it. So I want to start over. I don't need an enime as powerful as you.  
  
Conner nodded her head knowing that this is very true. And by using her sense's she knew he was not lying.   
  
Conner: Ok, then I have one thing to ask.  
  
Lucius: Yes!  
  
Conner: What is it with you and Dumbledore?  
  
Lucius walked his horse closer to Conner.  
  
Lucius: It's only a friendly rivalry.  
  
Conner: No, friend say hi how's the family, not nice tie and I choke you with it.  
  
It was the first time Conner had ever seen Lucius laugh and it was a pleasant sight to know he was truly human.  
  
Lucius: I'm going to the quidditch game next week. If you would like you could come with me?  
  
Conner:Are you trying to ask me something?  
Lucius as proud as he was could not put it into words.  
- I'll meet you there!  
  
Lucius was ecstatic, but Conner could not figure out if he was doing this as a friend of just to play a curl and unnatural joke.  
  
The week went by pretty fast as there was really nothing going on. When the Quidditch game came around Conner was ready for another relaxing day with no probs. As Conner had never seen a game like this it was quite good. The only down fall is she had to sit next to Snape, but she got over it.  
  
Half way through the game Conner noticed something with the blugger. It was not acting normal; when Draco went wizzing through the sky the blugger hit the front of his broom and knocked Draco off. Conner stood up not sure if she should help him. Harry flu over to Draco and grabbed his arm, but Harry could not hold him he was to heavy and he almost pulled Harry off his broom. Then Draco Slipped from Harris grip. As he went falling from about 200 feet in the air. Conner jumped forward and off the stands, wings appeared out of nowhere. They were hugged dragon type wings Conner flu down and grabbed Draco. She tried to get off the quidditch field but the bluggers would not let her. With Draco in her arms she tried to shake   
them but had no luck she turned around at them both and held out her hand to them and a blinding flash of light came from her had and destroyed the buggers.  
  
Conner then flu off the quidditch field and straight to the Hospital wing for madam Pomfre to take care of Draco. Conner still had her wings on her. They were dragging on the ground but she did not care. Dumbledore walked in as Conner walked out. She knew someone  
had to be controlling the bluggers and she had an idea who. She walked outside to a wide open area, Lucius came running up to her and she just looked at him. She jumped into the air and flu over the Dark Forest looking for Lord Voldamort. 


	5. The fight of a Demon

Chapter 5  
The fight of a Demon  
  
Conner knew it had to be Voldamort, who else was able to do that or wanted to. When Conner landed in a clearing she drew her sword and was ready to fight to the death, even know she could not die. Her wings were above her back and ready to fly out if it got to dangerous.  
When she reached a dark cave she knew something was wrong. She was about to walk in the cave when she herd some bushes rustling behind her. She jumped and turned just to notice it was Harry, Ron, and Herminone.  
  
Conner: What are you doing out here? You could be seriously hurt or worse.  
  
Harry: Voldamort killed my parents and I won't let him get away with that.  
  
Conner looked back to the cave and then back at the kids. She knew she could not take them with her.   
  
Conner: There's nothing out here! Let's head back.  
  
Harry knew she was not lying so they all turned to walk out of the forest. As they were nearing the forest edge they saw Dumbledore, Snape, and Lucius walk toward them  
  
Ron: Were doomed.  
  
Herminone: That's an understatement Ron.  
  
Conner looked over at them and smiled, she knew the kids were going to get yelled at. She could do nothing as they knew not to go into the Dark Forest. About 20 feet from the edge of the forest something came out and through Conner to the ground. The kids turned back to see something in a long black cloak on top of Conner. As a bright blue/white light came from between Conner and the being. The thing went flying through the air and into some tree's. Conner jumped to her feet and drew her sword. The thing jumped up and looked right at Conner, Conner saw something she had never seen before. A Skinless face with one eye that looked like it was going to come out of its socket, and worms and maggots in the other eye hole.   
  
The thing came flying at Conner again with a scream like a banchie. Conner flicked her right hand in the air as knives came out of them. Conner put her hand in front of her and a light came flying out and tossed the thing down to the ground. But the creature would not stop it keep coming. When it stood back up Conner flipped her sword around and cut its head off in one fell swoop. The neck gave a burst of light as the body turned to ash.  
  
Conner was breathing hard as she shook her hand and the claw went away. She noticed the cut on her shoulder that was bleeding profusely. She could do nothing to stop it. As they all looked at Conner in an Aw, she was not so sure what to do. Conner walked swiftly by Dumbledore not saying anything, as Conner walked away Snape snapped at Harry.  
  
Snape: Mr. Potter you are in serious trouble for leaving the grounds. I hope this will be a cause for expulsion headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore did not say anything. When out of no where Alliance came walking out of the forest. As he stopped Harry turned to grab Alliance's reins, when Snape stepped in and pulled the reins out of Harry's hands.  
  
Snape: You will not touch this horse Potter!  
  
Alliance jumped back and pinned his ears back as he reared up and scared the life out of Snape, which made him let go of the reins.  
  
Dumbledore: Harry why don't you take Alliance to the stables and give him to Dobby.  
  
Lucius herd that name, and snapped his head at Dumbledore. As he watches Harry, Ron, and Herminone walk right by him.  
  
Dumbledore: Something is happening and I don't want Conner out of our sight.  
  
Snape: What do you think is happening headmaster?  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer Lucius jumped in.  
  
Lucius: I hope it nothing to dangerous. By the way, how did Alliance get out of his stall?  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
Dumbledore: That is only one question in a mountain full of questions, Lucius.  
  
Snape: Like what the hell was that thing that attacked her? And what is really going on?  
  
They stood there for a moment taking in what just really happened. As none of them could fully explain what just happened. 


	6. Snape's Change of Heart

Chapter 6  
Snape's Change of Heart  
  
That night Conner was visited by someone she would have never thought twice would come and see her. Snape! As she let him in to her room he walked around the bed not saying anything just looking as if he has business there. Conner keeps her mouth shut as she put a new bandage on her arm to cover the wound from the fight earlier that day. Conner could not help it Snape was just standing there as if he had to watch her do everything.  
  
Conner: Are you going to stand that or should I make you a permanent fixture in the room?  
  
Snape closed his eyes as if to remember something.  
  
Snape: Right, Sorry! I came to tell you that Alliance was out today.  
  
Conner thought he would say more but he just stopped.  
  
Conner: And?  
  
Snape: And what? He was just out!  
  
Conner was done with the bandage on her arm as she rolled sown her sleeve to hide it she got up and looked at Snape.  
  
Conner: Alliance gets out a lot. I don't mind him doing that since I don't have a lot of time on my hands to work with him everyday?  
  
Snape: Dose he always go into the Dark Forest with a bridle on and no rider?  
  
That caught Conner's attention, as Alliance would never let anyone else tack him up but Conner. Conner did not want to make a big deal out of it as she knew Snape would blow it all way out of proportion.  
  
Conner: I'll talk to Dobby tomorrow about that.  
  
Snape: To late Malfoy's already going to talk to him right now.  
Snape could not help him self he had to pester Conner and he knew how much she hated it.  
- Do you know what you're even protecting this school from?  
  
Conner:Lord Voldamort!  
  
Snape: Well your half right, your protecting it from every evil power that is out there. This is also why I have been trying so hard to get Mr. Potter kicked out of Hogwarts. His life is in to much danger here.  
  
Conner looked out the window to see the kids on the grounds  
  
Conner: I never knew you could be such a father figure.  
  
Snape: Get off it! I don't give a rat's ass about the boy one way or another?  
  
Conner: That's funny it sounded to me like you wanted to protect him just a moment ago.  
  
Snape: The boy is famous and everyone knows him. There are many people out there that don't like him at all. And those people are willing to die and kill for what they believe in. I know I used to be one of them.  
  
Conner snapped her head around to look at Snape  
  
Conner: So in order for me to keep a close watch on the boy you have to keep an even closer watch on me then is that it?  
  
Snape smiled as he said  
  
Snape: Keep your friends close, but keep you enemies closer.  
  
Conner smiled at that cause she knew what he meant. And with that Snape walked out of the room. 


	7. Lucius vs Dobby

Chapter 7  
Lucius vs. Dobby  
  
Down at the barn Harry was helping one of the Elves with some horses as Lucius came in. He looked around at the house Elves and just snarled to himself as he called out to one of the elves.  
  
Lucius: Where's Dobby?  
  
And Elf pointed behind him as Lucius turned around he saw Dobby holding Alliances reins, Dobby saw Malfoy and stuck his nose in the air and just keep walking to Alliance's stall. Lucius followed right behind him.   
Harry saw Malfoy following Dobby and tapped Ron's shoulder and then Herminone's and they all stopped to watch and see what happened.  
As Dobby got Alliance in his stall Lucius ask him.  
  
Lucius: How did this horse get out?  
  
Dobby just shut the stall door and walked away from Lucius. But Lucius asked again being a little more demanding this time.  
  
Lucius: Dobby, How did Alliance get out of his stall today?  
Still nothing he went on.  
- Did you let him out, did he get out on his own. I need to know Dobby!  
  
Dobby started cleaning some tack that was hanging on some racks.  
  
Dobby: Then you should treat Dobby like an equal, and then Dobby will tell you.  
  
Lucius not willing to sink that low.  
  
Lucius: Then I will go ask another Elf that does know.  
  
Dobby: None of the others know, because none of the others tend to Alliance.  
  
Lucius: This is absurd!  
  
Dobby turned around and looked at Malfoy as if he were truly and deeply serious about his offer.  
  
Dobby: Tell, Dobby he is an Equal or get out.  
  
They stood there for a while as Lucius was not sure what to really do. Coming from a family as highly decorated as his Lucius was never going to cave in. But there was no other way out.  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't help smirking to this. Ron wondered  
  
Ron: Do you think he'll do it?  
  
Herminone: No way, the Malfoy's would never sink to that level. They're to full of themselves.  
  
Malfoy finally folded.  
  
Lucius: Dobby I will great you like an Equal, from this day forth.  
Dobby smiled he knew he had won. As he went back to cleaning he did not say anything.  
- Well?  
  
Dobby set down the rag and walked back to Alliances stall.  
  
Dobby: Dobby knows he should not let the horses out, but he could not help himself. Alliance was jumping all around in his stall sir. He was acting like a mad horse sire. So Dobby put on his bridle and was going to ride him for a while. When Dobby opened the stall, Alliance ran out of my hands.  
  
Lucius: Do you know why he was acting the way he was?  
  
Dobby: No sir! Dobby thought it was because he had not been out in a few days.  
  
Lucius stood there thinking for a moment. As he did a light came on in his head. Thinking Conner is more then what she is leading on to be.  
  
Lucius: Thank You, Dobby.  
  
Lucius walked out of the stables. Harry, Ron, and Herminone were stunned, they couldn't move much less believe what they just saw Lucius Malfoy do.   
  
Harry: Something is defiantly going on here. The Malfoy's I know would never do something like that.  
  
Herminone always looking on the bright side of things didn't for once.  
  
Herminone: He wants something, and I think it has to do with Conner.  
  
Ron: But that brings up another question. Why is Conner truly here, and don't say to observer us? Because what she did today was a lot more then observing.  
  
Herminone: Ron's right Harry. And whatever she is doing here we nee to find out. Before something else bad happens.  
  
The kids took off to the castle to see if they could dig up something on Conner. Being as it is there is nothing to look up. As she is in no book published by man or wizard alike. 


	8. True Strangth

Chapter 8  
True Strength  
  
Dinner that night was a long a growling time; As Harry sat there feeding most of his food to his dragon.  
  
Harry: I still don't know what to name it.  
  
Ron with his mouth full shrugged his shoulders as Herminone said:  
  
Herminone:What about, Charm?  
  
Harry shook his head to say no, But then Harry perked up and said:  
  
Harry: What about, Taz?  
  
Ron swallowed a big chunk of meat as he dropped open his mouth.  
  
Ron: Taz? What kind of name is that?  
  
Herminone: It's a good name.  
  
As they laughed over it for a while they herd the Dinning hall door swing open. As they looked down to see who it was they saw it was Conner. Everyone was starring at her, even know she was the same person she was different to them. And Conner knew why. Revealing her powers to them was a dangerous thing to do. As now she knew they would never look at her the same way again. As Conner made her way up to the teachers table she held something in her hand. It was covered with a cloth of some kind. She never said a single word to anyone as she walked to the table when she got there she stood in front of the table and lied the item on the table. It was a strangely shaped item, it was   
no larger then the back of your hand. It looked like a triangle but two of the Conner's where angled inwards.  
  
Conner: This is a communicator! It's for you to get a hold of me on in case you want to know where I am.  
  
Dumbledore just looked up at her not sure what to really say. As he looked at her through his half moon glasses he finally said something.  
  
Dumbledore: Are you planning on going somewhere, Conner.  
  
Conner: No, I know that you want to know where I am at all times so I thought this would help.  
Dumbledore in ah about what she just said. He looked down at Snape and then back at Conner  
-He did not tell me sir. I knew!  
  
Dumbledore: Can this wait until after Dinner?  
  
Conner: It could but I didn't want it to. -- I will be going back to my room. If you need me let me know.  
  
Conner walked off with everyone still watching her. As she walked out the Dinning hall the teachers looked at each other in amazement.  
After dinner Conner was visited again by Snape. This time a little bit more talkative then he was before.  
  
Snape: What's going on?  
  
Conner: Nothing.  
  
Snape: How did you know Dumbledore wanted us to keep an eye on you?  
  
Conner: Let's just say you don't hide it very well.  
  
Snape:Don't lie. Tell me.  
  
Conner: Fine, I can read minds. It's not hard; the wizarding world is like an open book.  
  
Snape: So you thought you could go around and use your powers without letting us know you even had any like this.  
  
Conner: I use my powers everyday. Even right now I am using them.  
  
Snape: On what?  
  
Conner: You! What else.  
  
Snape: Fine since you like to use your powers so much then why don't I Challenge you a dual?  
  
Conner: Oh come on now Snape, You can't be serious?  
  
Snape: You better believe, I'm serious!  
  
Conner: All right then when and where?  
  
Snape: Tomorrow 10AM in the Great Hall -- Dinning Hall in other words.  
  
Conner: All right I see you there.  
  
As Snape left Conner knew she was going to have one hell of a time. As she knew any power she used could kill him or anyone for that matter. Conner lied on her bed thinking if it was such a good idea to take him up on his offer. But she wouldn't truly know until the time came to fight. 


	9. Let’s Duel

Chapter 9  
Let's Duel  
  
The next morning Conner woke up earlier then ever. The was not even up yet, if that tells you how early. Conner knew this was going to be a hard day. With that she sat up in her bed and watched outside her window as the moon was almost gone.  
Conner got out of bed and got dressed. She made her way through the halls of Hogwarts. Not really caring where she went as long as she was walking somewhere. As she leaned up on a column the sun started to come up. Snape walked up behind Conner, she was not concentrating on it so she did not notice him there.  
  
Snape: I see you got up early to get ready for the dual.  
  
Conner whipped around and saw him standing there.  
  
Conner: Snape, I didn't notice you there! And no I am not getting ready for the dual.  
  
Snape: So you're just going in unprepared.  
  
Conner: Snape I don't want to fight you!  
  
Snape turns around with a smile and walks away as he says  
  
Snape: See you in a few hours!  
  
Later on Conner made her way to the Great hall thinking that only Snape and herself would be in there. She was wrong! Everyone was in the hall. All the kids and Professors, Conner was worried, She did not want to hurt any one, nor did she want to fight Snape.  
As she made her way up to the middle of the dueling table she thought to her self. How did it come down to this? She came to Hogwarts to protect them not to fight them. Her heart was racing but she knew she could not pull out. She thought to herself. Maybe I wont use all my powers just something to knock him down but not hurt him.  
  
Snape: Are you ready!  
  
Conner stood in front of him as Snape raised his wand to the ready.  
  
Conner: No!  
  
Snape smiled and they turned around and walked 10 steps away from each other. As they turned it looked very odd to see Conner without a wand. Someone yelled "GO" and at that Snape jumped forward.  
  
Snape: Veskinverta!  
  
A large bolt of light shot from the end of Snape's wand. As Snape held his wand in front of him Conner held her hand out to the light. When the light got close to her hand it was diverted away like there was a wall in front of it. When it was gone Snape was about to do it again, but Conner held her arm out to him and garbed the air in front of her as Snape was lifted off the table. Snape dropped his wand as he hovered there in midair.  
  
Conner: I don't want to fight, I never did! I'm going to let you down now. And if you insist we can prose this fracas to its final stupidity or we can call it a truths.  
  
Snape was lowered to the table as he got there he reached down to get his wand and dusted himself off. Right as Snape was about to talk something came over Conner. She knew something was wrong. The Glass at the end of the great hall shattered. The kids went running. Everyone was running to get away from whatever it was. Then it hit the Hall again putting a hole in the wall. As it hit again the roof was collapsing. Conner noticed a peace above Snape that was to weak she ran to Snape and put her arms around him as they vanished into thin air. They reappeared outside the hall. Conner ran to an opening to the outside and noticed where the fire power was coming from. She looked at Snape as he nodded his head she grew wings and took off.  
Right as this happened Alliance came running down the hall with Dobby on his back. As they stayed there Alliance knew he would have to wait as Conner did not want him going into battle without her knowing.   
Dumbledore came up behind Snape and Alliance.   
  
Dumbledore: We need to tend to the children.  
  
Snape ran off to help the kids while Dobby sat there on Alliances back watching everything unfold in front of him. 


	10. The Down Fall of Voldamort

Chapter 10  
The Down Fall of Voldamort  
  
As Conner got nearer to where the fire power was coming from her landed. It was a group of hooded men in long black cloaks. Conner waved out her hand and sent them all flying back. But one of them Fly at her. It was Voldamort! She knew it was just by the way his powers raged above everything else.  
  
Conner held her hand out and shot a blast to through him back down to the ground. Conner knew he was no more human the she was. She thought it was going to be easy to get rid of him, she thought wrong. When she pulled out her sword she noticed that he was very willing to fight her as he walked forward she swung it at him he blocked.   
  
Voldamort: You fool, you can not hurt me.  
  
Conner: Well I can at least try!  
  
And she swung again. After a moment or two she knew she was getting no where. She put her sword away. She shook her right hand and the claw came back out. Conner held it up in front of her Voldamort took one look at it and his grin went from "I'm winning" to "Oh Shit".  
She swung her hand at him and got his cloak as he fell back on to the ground. Conner jumped on to his chest to keep him down. She felt his bones under his cloak as he lied there trying to get out. When get raised her hand to kill him Warmtail knocked her off and she went flying.  
  
Voldamort: Thank you Warmtail, you will be well rewarded.  
  
Conner stood up and looked over at them. Warmtail looked good no longer skinny like he used to be. Conner to a running start and the first step she took she was gone in a puff of smoke. When she reappeared she hit Voldamort on the chin knocking him to the ground. And slashed Warmtail in the face as he fell to the ground. Then she vanished again. Warmtail was in pain his face was cute to the point of being unrecognizable. When Voldamort got back up he had his wand at the ready, waiting for Conner to make her next move. When she was jump kicking she reappeared and knocked Voldamort down again. And landed on his chest and she stabbed him with her claw. He was laughing and Conner could not figure out why.   
Voldamort used his powers and a flash of light flung Conner off of him and into the air. Conner grew her wings and landed smoothly. Voldamort stood up and just looked at her.  
  
Voldamort: You can't beat the powers of pure evil.  
  
Conner looked down on Voldamorts arm he was bleeding. He wasn't invincible, he could be killed.  
  
Conner: Your about to meet Pure Hell.  
  
Conner ran at him one last time as she Vanished a spark of light came from where she vanished and sent Voldamort flying through a vortex and took him to a another dimension. Conner reappeared on the grass as all of the cloaked men were no where to be seen. The only thing left  
was Conner and Warmtail screaming in pain. As she looked down toward hogwarts she noticed how much damage was truly done.   
Conner held her fist to the sky and then opened her hand palm facing hogwarts, as hogwarts was fixed and the damage was no longer there. Conner stood there smiling knowing she had won. 


	11. Saying Good Bye

Chapter 11  
Saying Good Bye  
  
When Conner got back to Hogwarts the first person to greet her was Harry, He ran up to her and jumped into her arms. Conner's arm was hurting it was limp to the side of her as Voldamort had hurt her.  
  
Harry: Is he gone?  
  
Conner: He's gone for good this time.  
  
Harry hugged Conner again. As Ron and Herminone also ran up to Conner. She started walking back with Harry. Dumbledore was walking to her as well. As they all made there way to the great hall since Conner had fixed it.  
  
That night Conner started packing to be leaving she only had a few things to pack but it was hard nonetheless. Conner her a Knock on the door she walked over to open it, it was Harry.  
  
Conner: Hello Harry, Come to say good bye?  
  
Harry walked in with his head hung low. Conner knew why he was sad but she could not stay and Harry knew this.  
  
Harry: Will I ever see you again?  
  
Conner: What does your heart tell you?  
  
Harry: It says yes, I think so, Maybe.  
  
Conner: You'll see me again Harry I promise.  
  
Harry: You'll be wanting Taz back.  
  
Conner: He's yours Harry, He will be a good friend to you when you need one. And if you need or want to talk to me just send him he knows where I am all the time.  
  
Harry Smiled. As Conner hugged Harry she felt his heart sink and she could do nothing for him. Harry turned around and walked off but before he shut the door he said to Conner.  
  
Harry: I knew you would win!  
  
Conner laughed a little as he left. When she was done packing she set off to the stables to get Alliance. But she was stopped by the professors and Lucius.   
  
Dumbledore: You don't know what a great deed you did for us here.  
  
Conner: I think I do!  
  
Snape: I hope I don't see you again.  
  
Snape smiled at Conner as if to make a joke Conner smiled back. Lucius came up between Snape and Dumbledore. He has Draco with him, as Draco looked up at Conner.  
  
Draco: I'm not very good at this, but I wanted to thank you for saving my life and being there when no one else was.  
  
Conner: Draco, I have seen inside you and I know you are not a bad kid, just misguided.  
Draco nodded his head as if to say yes.  
- Remember: Do on to others as you wish for them to do on to you!  
  
Draco smiled and stepped out of the way of Lucius. As He walked forward he smiled at Conner.  
  
Lucius: I never thought Voldamort would go down like he did. But out of all the people to try I'm glad you were the one to do it.  
  
Conner smiled as Lucius gave Conner a huge that she was not thinking he would do. As he let go Conner stepped back and then nodded to everyone she took 3 steps and herd Dobby yelling Yee Haa.  
As Conner stopped she saw Alliance running over a hill toward he with Dobby holding on to his mane for dear life. As Alliance stopped in front of Conner Dobby was on the saddle like a real cowboy ready to go. Everyone kind of laughed at this. As Harry, Ron, and Herminone ran up.  
Conner picked Dobby up and set him on the ground.  
  
Conner: Dobby, I thank you for taking care of Alliance, and I see now that he can get a long with others.  
  
Dobby: Dobby is always he to help.  
  
Conner mounted Alliance ready to take off. She looked back down to Dobby.  
  
Conner: Dobby take care yourself, and that goes for all of you.   
  
Alliance Reared up and pawed the air as he landed he took off. They watch her run out of sight. They knew she had most likely saved the world. Most where happy about Voldamort defeat but some weren't. Those few went into hiding to stay out of view from everyone. But Warmtail was one of the ones to take a stand to kill Conner for what she did to him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
